fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody Is Disrespectful to Naveen
This is the part where Melody talks back to her father, Naveen. Ariel was watching this footage on a laptop. In the living room, Melody was leaning over the coffee table. She was glaring at her father, Naveen, who was standing in front of the couch and pointing his left index finger at her, because she does not want to help him set the table for dinner. "I just don't want my friends going to Pennsylvania with their families 'cause they don't want to," said Melody. "It's not my fault if they don't want to." "Melody," Naveen said. "Your attitude is wrong." "And, you can't make assumptions from my friends 'cause you don't even know!" Melody went on. "Right there!" warned Naveen, "That is disrespectful and rude to me!" "No, it's not!" Melody yelled. "This is a warning!" Naveen called. "I said you can't make assumptions from my friends!" Melody finished. "Stop! Right now!" scolded Naveen. "No!" Melody snapped, "And I'm not gonna even help you!" With that, she stomped upstairs to her bedroom. In Melody's room, Naveen was pointing his right index finger at Melody, who was lying on her canopy bed. "Melody," said Naveen. "Look at me right now..." "I don't wanna hear it Daddy!" Melody's voice shouted from under her pillow. "I am trying to speak with you fairly and understand where you're coming from." Naveen finished. Ariel was shocked to see Naveen so angry at Melody and Melody so angry at Naveen. "I have given you a warning, but instead, you just stomped off. Because of it, you will be going downstairs to the time-out chair in the dining room to think about how you were speaking and the tone of voice you are using to me. And also. You are gonna be grounded for two weeks." said Naveen. But Melody did not want to go to the time-out chair. She just sat up, gave Naveen a mad look, and crossed her arms defiantly. He tried to get Melody up off the bed, but she wouldn't budge. "Move," he said. "Right now. Up and move." "No!" Melody shouted. "Melody, I'm not gonna say it again, up and move!" said Naveen, who was now getting angry. "NO!!" "You leave me no choice!" Naveen said coldly. He clutched Melody's right wrist angrily and dragged her to the dining room. Once they were in the dining room, Naveen told Melody to sit down in the time-out chair, but she still refused! So he pushed her into the chair and said, "Plop!" Naveen pointed his right index finger in Melody's face. "You are in time-out, because of not getting off that canopy bed, and.." "I know!" snapped Melody, who was still angry. She slapped Naveen's hand away with her right hand, but he continued pointing at her. "NO!!!" Naveen scolded, "THAT IS WHY YOU ARE IN TIME-OUT, YOUR SNOTTINESS AND YOUR IMPERTINENCE!" Ariel began to cry on her silk handkerchief. "I expect better from you, young lady!" Naveen reprimanded, "Now you will stay in this chair for 12 minutes! And when I come back, I expect an apology!" And he walked off. "No!" Melody yelled from the chair. That made Naveen horrified. "I am sorry, Daddy!" Melody yelled with tears in her eyes. 12 minutes later, Naveen came back and told Melody "I am sorry, Melody. But since you did terrible, you are gonna be in time out for two weeks." Melody was very upset. She started to cry. She said "Daddy, i am sorry for not getting off my canopy bed." She cried again. "Melody, you are not sorry. You are grounded for two weeks! Go to bed right now!" Melody got very angry. She glared angrily at Naveen and told him "You are as evil as Morgana the sea witch!!" Melody then went upstairs to her room, where her friends, Tip and Dash, are waiting for her, crying and sobbing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disrespectful Scenes